Water Colors
by Kairi Paopu
Summary: Namine has been captured inside Castle Oblivion for days left only with her sketchbook and colored pencils. The lonliness is unbearable. While painfully reminded of her memories from her own sketches, Demyx decides to drop by and pay a visit to her.


_Water Colors_

_A young girl sat in a room of silence and simplicity, a sketchbook in her lap and her eyes pale blue and unfocused. _Blonde hair in her face, time painfully ticking by as each day drew on and on in the loneliness of the room. The room was white, lacking in any color, except for the small fragments stored in the colored pencils that were scattered at the girl's feet. She wore a white dress that only bided her more to the emptiness of the small space. There were no doors, and no windows, except a small one with a lacy curtain where sunlight streamed through. Though only a small fraction of warmth that filled the young girl's heart though, the heart of a prisoner, collecting cobwebs and a sense of sorrow.

If she had one.

The girl's name was Namine, and she was trapped in Castle Oblivion. Organization XIII had held her captive again, placing her in a room where she could never escape, locked away to her own self. She was left with a drawing pad and colored pencils, and since she had been left to sit in her small white chair, in the small white room, as the walls shared the same state as her sketchbook; blank.

She didn't feel any motivation to create art, and she was downcast for several days, in a confinement where she had solemn visitors. Namine was accompanied by visits from Marluxia, the self-proclaimed lord of the castle, who liked to taunt the poor girl and try and persuade her to give him information she did not have. She was imprisoned for the reason of being a witch. A witch that dealt with people's memories. And her concern to the Organization was that of Sora, whom had lost several of his. Sora, being the keyblade master, was the only thing stopping them from Kingdom Hearts.

Now she was held responsible for putting the Organization back in a position for victory. However, she knew nothing of Sora, and his memories were scattered throughout the worlds. Sora was her friend, and now all of them were separated again, once having been reunited. Everyone going their separate ways to help stop the forces of evil.

And where was Namine? Captured. Inside an innocent, white cage where anyone could lose their sanity. A smile hadn't crossed her lips for nearly a month, and the idle nature of the room jabbed at her soul, deep inside.

Then Namine picked up a colored pencil, a blue one, and a brown, and few more. She began to draw on the page, filling it with life and color. As her fingers swept across the page, her eyes lit up with focus, previously unmoving and now with emotion. Namine felt again, that strange feeling that lifted up her spirit, back from the depths of loss and depression.

She continued drawing, pages and pages being filled with art and the strokes from her tools. Along the metal spiral flipped several finished products. Eventually, she had made many landscapes, many people she knew. Their faces lit up, the scenes so real.

On a new page, she took a few tropical colors, and a few hours later, another place she greatly appreciated. Behold on the page, a pretty scene, one of the islands. Blue skies, blue oceans, and the paopu tree, warm sand. It was home, and where Namine had last been; before she had been kidnapped in cold shadow.

Flipping back to a page was a portrait of a young boy, blond short spiky hair and blue eyes, and wearing an expression of happiness. She knew him well. Suddenly, the good feeling plummeted and she began to cry, tears falling down her cheeks slowly and heavily. Her blue eyes, looking back into the pencil ones of the boy.

Namine missed the islands. She missed Roxas, she missed being outside of the white room. She missed that good feeling she got whenever she was with her friends, the ones she enjoyed spending time with, the ones who made her feel like she was worth something. But now, there was no one in the little white room.

She audibly shared her discomfort with the walls, unresponsive, but her only audience. But she didn't care about her white spectators. They were better than any black spectators in long coats. She was upset and she wanted out. She sat in the chair, her head in her hands. Still, the two-dimensional islands were in her lap.

And oh, how badly she wanted to just hop into her sketchbook and be part of it. Away from this horrible place, with her friends, happy. She continued to cry, her sobs echoing off the blank walls.

A whooshing sound came from a corner, against the wall as a portal of darkness appeared.

"Why are you crying?" a young, confused voice pried. Namine stopped and looked up, to see a young man through her tears. He wore a black uniform and she gasped.

He cocked an eyebrow and walked towards her. She backed away against the back of her chair in fear.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." She smiled, and stepped unevenly, clumsily teetering a little.

He laughed a little, and came closer, to Namine's side. She calmed down a little, looking to him.

He sat down, legs spread out comfortably, his boots propped up on the floor. The man's head turned to Namine, full of curiosity.

His eyes were soft and alive, blue with tints of green. His hair in a mullet, dusty brown and parted away from his face, except for strands of hair at his forehead.

"I don't think we've properly met. Y'know, since uh…well, I've usually been sent to capture you and all." He tried to make it sound casual.

Namine was unresponsive. She studied his face, so different from the rest of the Organization. It was youthful, and it wasn't full of mischief, or plotting. It was almost troubled, just looking for a good time, to relax.

"Uh, I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you, Namine." He smiled, extending his gloved hand. She didn't take it.

Her mouth opened slightly, but no words escaped. She was hesitant, and looked away. Demyx seemed hurt and ashamed.

"Sorry. I guess. Some things really are better left unsaid." Namine shrugged.

"Why? What were you gonna say?" he nudged playfully, excited at her response.

"N…nothing."

"Oh? That's odd. You're mouth was open."

"Why are you here?" she suddenly questioned. "Who sent you?" her cheeks were still covered in tears.

"I'm here at my own free will, sheesh! Can't a guy have a little freedom?" he waved his hand, a little irked.

"You're lying."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" he challenged again, immaturely denying her accusations.

"You're all just the same!" she began to cry again, now angry on top of the pain in her soul.

"Ah jeez…" Demyx sighed, shaking his head. "I hate this job." He said, and got up, disappointed and ashamed, slouching his way to the portal.

"Wait." he heard a small voice. He turned around, to see Namine look up.

Demyx returned to her side again, a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" he was standing.

"Could you just…"

"Stay?"

Namine nodded, her expression still full of sadness.

Demyx sat down next to her chair and shook his hair calmly.

"It must really suck to be in here all alone."

She nodded, and flipped through her sketches absent-mindedly.

"You can't imagine it." She said.

"Yeah, I could. Well, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but it's better than being with the organization." He said.

"But you get to be with people, in a world where things move, no boundaries or limitations. No cages."

"Heh. Trust me. There's plenty of those. And plenty of douche bags to top it off. Honestly, I would trade places with you."

"That's strange. I thought you liked being in the organization. All sorts of benefits. You get to use your abilities, you get to see the worlds…"

"It's not all that grand."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Demyx said with a shrug. He looked up to Namine, who now was sketching on another page.

"Whatcha drawing?" he asked, blinking at her skills.

"Nothing interesting."

"Can I see?" he lay his head on his head, elbow resting at his thigh, and held up his other hand.

Namine handed the sketchbook to him, and he flipped delicately through them.

"They're not that good."

"These are amazing." He smiled, and handed back the book.

"I don't think so. But thank you."

"Don't doubt yourself, you're a great artist."

Namine looked at Demyx, and with a very acute grin, gave him pleasure. "Thank you."

Demyx bashfully grinned back, and watched her return back to sketching. He smiled to himself, cheeks red.

He summoned his sitar, and played a few notes, his voice gently massaging her ears. His music filled the room, breaking the silence as she continued to sketch. Both were at peace, feeling some sort of happiness.

"When you leave, my colors fade to grey… every word of love I say… all my colors fade away…now I paint it every day… a with your name on every wall…" Demyx snapped from his musical infatuation. He set his sitar down almost instantly. Getting an idea, he stood up.

"Could I see your colored pencil?"

"Why?"

"Can I just see it?" he giggled at her stubbornness.

She handed him a blue one. He took his hand onto the tip and covered it in a sphere of water. He then went to the white wall stroking it was fine lines and designs. Namine turned around to see her own name written on the wall, Demyx snickering.

"You like it?"

"It's nice." She rested her head in her hand. "Try this color." And handed him purple.

Demyx took it from her hand and went to the opposite wall, covering it in a legible way with a few extra swirls.

"You're crazy." She laughed a little, and Demyx felt the same joy as she did.

"You think so?" he shot her a silly look.

"It's sweet." She smiled, blue eyes looking at each letter.

Demyx picked up his sitar again and strummed some more notes, watching her draw more, looking to her, and taking in her whole self. He boyishly grinned against the neck of his instrument. He was admiring her, and he hadn't ever felt like this before. Looking from a distance, he saw the scenery of the islands.

"Do you miss it there?"

"Yes, very much." Namine replied, a small overcast nature overtaking her face.

He placed his chin in his fingers, thought overcoming his eyes.

Demyx smiled and came toward her, leaning his sitar against the wall.

"Here, lemme show you something." He got behind her, and raised his hands over her drawing.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just watch."

Namine let go of the sketchbook, patiently looking to his hands.

Water droplets came from his fingertips and onto the page, delicately spreading the color in a smooth rush, blending it like a soft painting. He watched her face light up with surprise, and it greatly pleased Demyx to see her happy, he smiled sweetly; as he watched the colors embrace each other.

"That's so…pretty." She smiled.

"Yeah, like you." He beamed.

Both looked to each other in a small spark of surprise.

Demyx shrugged with an adorable little laugh.

Namine blushed looking away with a smile. He brought his gloved hand to her cheek, black leather caressing the side of her face. He brought it closer to his, and closed his eyes and he embraced her lips with a sweet, meaningful kiss.

He broke it a few moments later, a tiny pop leaving both of them a little dazed. They looked each other in the eyes, half closed.

"Well, uh, I gotta get going," he said, a nervous grin placing on his face. He ambled to the shadow in the corner he had made in his own shyness.

"It was nice to see you." Namine said sweetly.

"Likewise." He said, and turned to the portal. He suddenly stopped, turned around and blew a kiss, a small bubble floating towards her and leaked water all over the page, blending the colors even more. It finally fell onto the center of the page and melted, combining the colors into letters that were swirling to become legible.

Namine looked up to see Demyx wink before he vanished into the darkness.

And when she looked back to the page, blue pencil had been placed to read:

_I Love You._


End file.
